


The X Repo! Factor

by pavisamore



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pavisamore/pseuds/pavisamore
Summary: The characters of Repo! The Genetic Opera are X! Factor contestants! With Terrance Zdunich, Darren Lynn Bousman an Darren Smith as the judges, all Hell breaks loose.





	

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Sanitarium, welcome to another live show of... the X Repo! Factor!" The show host spoke with a grin and a flushed face as he greeted the audience that was there as well as the people watching the show via their TVs. "I'm your host, Johnathan Brooke! On tonight's episode you will see great performances, extraordinary voices and many, many other surprises we have for you! But first, let's greed our three judges!!" A great round of applause and the host continued. "Darren Lynn Bousman!!" A crazy applause! "Darren Smith!" Another round of applause. "And Terrance Zdunich!" A bigger applause as all the three judges were presented.

"Now, as you all know," the host started again. "...we have four contestants for tonight's episode as Rotti Largo, the owner of GeneCo, was voted with two hundred negative votes last week and left the show. That means that we go on with... Luigi Largo!" The crowd applauded again. "...Paviche Largo, Amber Sweet and Nathan Wallace, ladies and gentlemen!" A bigger applause after that. "And a very special surprise for you later on but for now, let's welcome out first contestant, Mr. Mr. Mr... Luigi Largo!"

Luigi appeared running on the stage and when the applause stopped after some moments, the music started playing. Luigi stared singing a falsetto of notes and words. Pavi came on stage and appeared behind him, next to the big stairs in the middle of the stage, making negative gestures with his hands.

"No, no, fratello! You're doing-a it wrong!" Pavi shouted.

Terrance shook his haead and turned to Darren Bousman. "The same Pavi, in every live he does the same!"

"Luigi WILL kill him tonight!" Darren Smith said.

Luigi stopped singing and turned to face his brother. "WIll you let me sing the friggin' goddamn, cursed song!!"

"But-a, Luigi!" Pavi flailed, walking towards him. "Listen to yourslef-a!"

"But nothing, stay back and you'll sing as you please when your time comes!!"

"Jesus Christ, I knew this would happen!" Terrance said whispering in Bousman's ear and Bousman nodded.

"Pavi!! Just... Ugh!" Luigi said and wrapped his hand around Pavi's neck. The host, came and took Pavi away from Luigi. Pavi coughed. 

"Please, Mr. Largo, this happened the last time as well!!" The host complained. "There are people watching us!"

"What, the peasants? The peasants know! They want me to stay in the show, they want me to sing the friggin' song, if they didn't like me they'd vote for me to go, right! Now let me sing ! MUSIC!!!" He demanded and the music started playing again, letting the horrible falsetto begin once more.

Shilo in the backstage grabbed her head. "Gah, stop this noise!!"

"Wait until you listen to Pavi!" Mag, giggled, stroking Shilo's shoulder.

"Why is that? What on earth have I done to deserve this fate, Mag?? Every friggin' Saturday!! Every Saturday for the last five weeks!! HOW MUCH LONGER???" Shilo complained.

"Until someone wins the damn prize! At least Rotti stopped last week!" Nathan said, combing his hair in front of Pavi's massive mirror on the wall. "That's somehing!"

Mag sighed and nodded. Pavi came and shouted. "WHAT-A?? NATHANNN!! THIS IS-A MY MIRROR!! MY OWN MIRROR-A!!" 

"Paviche Antonio Largo! Shut up!!" Nathan screamed. Luigi heard them! In fact, everybody heard them arguing backstage! 

"Nathan... He claimed Pavi's mirror again?" Darren Smith asked and both Terrance and Darren Bousman nodded, sighing.

"I'm flawless-a and fabulous!!" Pavi was heard. 

Luigi had had enough! "SHUT UP YOU AND YOUR FABULOSITYYYYY!!!" Everybody covered their ears as Luigi screamed with the microphone still on! "I'M SINGINGGGG!!!"

Some minutes passed and Amber's turn to sing came, after the judges said as one: "DREADFULL!!" for Luigi's performance. Luigi gave her the microphone and she smiled like the diva she was and turned around twice, showing off her new dress, nearly causing her new face to fall but she glued it back the last minute. Terrance shook his head again. "I can't believe this...!"

She sang and Pavi had his ears covered the whole time she sang and when she was done he appeared on the stage much like he had done earlier when Luigi was on.

"Amber..." Darren Bousman started. "What the hell, I mean... Is that really necesary?" He said, pointing at her with his hand. Amber shrugged. "I mean, the face! You 'murdered' a wonderful song, if you hadn't fucked your face up, it could have been somewhat saved but no! Jeez! When I think that the viewers threw Rottissimo out last week..."

"Oh, please, pop was even more dreadful than even Nathan last week!" Luigi returned on stage and complained! 

Terrance showed him his hand. "Luigi, please. Go back, your turn is over, now we have to talk about your sister, okay?"

Luigi made a more angry face and pushed Pavi as he walked backstage again. Amber followed him as the judges finished with their complaints and on walked Pavi! All the girls screamed and cryied for their idol and Luigi did a 'bleh' face.

Pavi started singing, never really dropping his accent. Darren Smith slapped his forehead. "I'll commit fucking suicide tonight, I swear to God..." The other two nodded in agreement.

Pavi finished. Nathan walked on stage, smiling, ready for his own perfomance. "NO!! Nathan? Nathan!!" Darren Bousman said, getting up and showing him his hand, gesturing him to stop where he was. "It's not your turn yet."

Nathan couldn't have looked more confused if he tried. "But... he finished!"

Terrance was ready to pull his long hair! "Nathan! Why must we have this every week, huh? He DID finish but we have to tell him what we thought of it first... What do you not understand, man!" 

Nathan pouted and walked backstage again. Darren Smith turned to Pavi. "No, Pavi, for Christ's sake! Why again! This accent..."

"But-a the bellas love the Pavi's accent-a!" Pavi grinned triumphantly and all the girls clapped as hard as they could, some of them could have sworn their hands had bled.

"No, well... What are we doing here!" Terrance said. "I need Zydrate!" He sighed.

"I can't anymore!" Darren Bousman cried. 

"Okay!! It's Nathan's turn!" The host tried to seem calm and showed a smile to the camera which at that time looked more like a scary grimace than an actual smile. It made the kids watching the show at home cry out in terror and scream in a 'Mom, a demon on the TV!!' way. 

Nathan was nowhere to be found. "Nathan??" The host asked turning towards the backstage. "NATHAN??" 

After five minutes Nathan showed up. Terrance wanted to cry. Nathan grabbed the microphone and started singing in a way no one had heard before coming from Nathan. Somewhere in the middle of the song a long weep came and... "MARNNIIIIII...."

Darren Bousman got up. "WHAT DOES MARNI HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING!!!!!" Nathan stopped and blinked. "For God's sake, man! Okay, you may continue..." He said, sitting back down.

Nathan finished after a minute, he got the worse critics and withdrew backstage before the host showed up again with a decent smile on his face this time. "And now, we have a special surprise for you!! Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome with a big round of applause, Shilo Wallace and Blind Mag in a unique duet just for you tonight!!"

A big round of applause was heard and Shilo walked on stage holding Mag's hand and smiled with her at the cameras. They had their microphones and took a deep breath to start singing when Amber burst on the stage and yelled. "Nooo, they suck!!"

Shilo stopped leaving Mag singing alone, without having notinced what had happened until Pavi followed Amber and then Nathan ran to Shilo. "Shilo!! Take your medicine!!!" Luigi appeard soon after yelling curses here and there and Pavi screamed. "I'M-A FABULOUS!! THE BEST-A"

They started fighting on stage, each one for his own reasons, the host didn't know what to do and the judges shook their heads. "This MUST happen every week, right? I quit!" Terrance said.

The host tried to cover it all up and smiled at the camera. "This was..." he tried to cover his head with his envelopes as different items were coming with great force from everywhere. "...another episode of... woah!! ...of the X Repo! Factor... See you all... NEXT WEEK....!!"


End file.
